Morning
by maritheninja
Summary: A confused Hermione Granger wakes up one morning next to a shirtless Weasley twin with no recollection of how she got there and seeks answers from him. One-shot! FWHG / HGFW


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does._

**A/N: This is my first Fremione fan fic and also the first one-shot I've ever written in my life. I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke from her slumber in slight confusion as she opened her eyes and attempted to squint through the sunlight that was peering through the parts of the curtains that did not mask the window.<p>

"_Where am I…?" _she thought before something unexpected caught her gaze from the corner of her eye. There was a rather large bump under the bed sheet with flaming red hair barely escaping the top of it…And it just groaned before turning over.

Hermione squeaked and quickly jumped off of the bed and towards the wall before realizing that she was still wearing the same muggle clothing that she had sported the evening before. Another realization occurred to her that, on the opposite side of the room, another bump mirrored the one she had apparently shared a bed with. Then it hit her. She was in the room of the Weasley twins. And she had just slept in the same bed with one of them. Her cheeks suddenly began to burn and turn the color of the pair of hair that peaked out of the bed sheets as she tried her best to quietly pace back and forth and recall the night's events.

Molly and Arthur Weasley had said they were going out and would be back in no more than three days, which caused the Weasley children, Harry, and Hermione (though it took hours of convincing for her to agree) to throw a party. Deciding to not go over the edge and do something that would surely get them all killed by Mrs. Weasley, they resorted to sitting around the fireplace and taking part in their own activities.

Ginny was successfully getting Harry's attention from his game of Wizard Chess with Ron by smiling sweetly at him and enlightening her brother and him with scary stories. George was snickering on the floor with Fred and they were both butting in on the conversation here and there to comment on how ridiculous the stories were and how only a git would be entertained by such nonsense. After glaring looks from their sister, probably from her fear that they would foil her plan to get Harry to truly notice her once again, they retreated to the kitchen together.

The last memory Hermione could remember was drinking juice that Fred was kind enough to get for them. And how it happened to leave a burning sensation in her throat, much like the feeling that she got when she downed that firewhiskey bottle as a dare from George nearly a year ago after the twins claimed she didn't have the guts to do so…

"No. No. No. No. No," she muttered under her breath as her pacing began to increase in speed. _"The twins would never spike our drinks with firewhiskey!"_ she assured herself in her mind. Then it donned on her. _"However…these _are_ the most mischievous pair of twins that the Wizarding world has seen since their late uncles…But to spike my drink, and then proceed to carry me off to bed with them! That's completely absurd!" _she was having an internal battle with herself when the bump from underneath the cover finally revealed itself.

After spending so much time with both twins, she recognized him to be Fred.

"Good morning, 'Mione," was all that the twin croaked with a raspy morning voice as he stretched his long, toned arms out. If Hermione had not been filled with complete and utter shock, she probably would have smiled at how adorable he looked and sounded at the moment.

The bed sheets slipped completely down and the boy's shirtless figure could be seen. Hermione's mouth dropped a bit and she couldn't help, but stare. _"All those years of Quidditch had really done him good," _she thought before letting out a simple, "Morning." She could feel her cheeks burning again and shifted uncomfortably as the other twin, now revealed to be George, turned over in the other bed and let out a loud snore.

"Fred?" Hermione got the nerve to speak up after a brief awkward silence.

"Yes?" he answered in an innocent tone of voice.

"Why did I wake up in bed with you this morning?" Her voice squeaked near the end due to nervousness.

"You don't remember? Quite a shame that is, really. Last night was spectacular." He said with a smirk and a raise of his eyebrows that caused Hermione to blush an even darker shade of red that spread to her ears. "That was a joke," he filled her in with a charming wink when he saw her mouth gaping open and close like a goldfish underwater, not quite knowing how to respond to that. Her expression after she realized it was a joke was a mixture of annoyance and relief.

"Fred Weasley, if you don't tell me why or how I found myself next to you this morning, you will regret the day you were born," she threatened with a look that almost made him scared that she may be telling the truth. _Almost _scared.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe you finally realized that my irresistibly good looks and charming personality and great sense of humor were too difficult to ignore any further and you just happened to waltz in here last night under the impression that perhaps I could grace you with my presence?" he half-heartedly joked with a cocky smile to follow.

"That's not likely," she replied as she narrowed her eyes at him. She hid the fact that she indeed very much so thought that he was utterly handsome, hilarious, and had a personality of gold, though he did get on her nerves every once in a while with all of the little antics that he and George attempted on a daily basis.

"-But still probable." He cut in with his remark and got out of bed then to strode over to where the bushy-haired (even more-so since she had woken up with bed hair) girl stood. He brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and grinned at her.

"Fred…Please just answer my question…" Her heart was reacting erratically at his action and she couldn't help, but let the feeling play off her voice. She attempted to sound calm, but when the words escaped her mouth, she sounded like she was close to pleading. She needed an answer now.

"Alright, alright, but you have to promise that you won't hurt me after I'm done explaining-" He looked at her to see her reaction and she merely nodded, so he continued. "Last night, I put something in your, Ron, Ginny, and Harry's juice. A new product for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. A test run, you can say…"

"You did WHAT?" she raised her voice a bit, and then controlled it once remembering that someone was in the room with them, sleeping.

He ignored her question and continued to assure her that nothing truly horrible happened that would affect her physically. "…You're supposed to mix it in a drink and then afterwards, once downing the substance, the recipient begins to…follow their heart." He glanced at her and saw a look of awe and confusion written on her face, so he further explained. "You begin to do things that your heart truly wants. If your heart wanted to streak halfway across Hogwarts, for whatever reason, under the influence of this potion, you would do it. The side-effect is upon waking up from the daze, you won't remember what you did. It'll be like nothing ever happened…" His voice trailed off and Hermione was a bit concerned why she saw Fred frown at that last bit, but was currently having her mind bombarded with a million questions suddenly coming to her about last night. She could only ask one.

"Fred, what did I do last night? And please be honest."

He looked deep into her eyes, as if pleading for her to remember on her own, although knowing that she wouldn't, no matter how bright she was or how good of a memory she had. _"How could she not remember what had happened last night…?"_ he questioned in his mind, although already knowing the answer.

Upon seeing no change on her face, he sighed and quickly breathed under his breath, "You told me you loved me." Hermione's mouth gaped open and before she could say anything, he continued on. "Then you proceeded to kiss me…A lot. Finally, when others had gone to bed and I retreated to George's and my room, you looked at me with those gorgeous puppy-dog eyes of yours and you asked if you could spend the night in my arms. Sweet Merlin, there was no way in hell I could turn down such a beautiful witch's request." He let out a little smile and left his eyes lingering on the floor as he waited for her to regain composure at the sure shock that was to follow.

However, she merely inquired, "Fred…what did you say when I told you I loved you?"

Fred looked her in the eye swiftly and his sight met the ground again as he answered, "In all honesty, I didn't say anything."

Hermione felt her heart shattering, and for some reason unknown to her, she felt tears forming a pool in her eyes as she stammered, "Yes, yes. I would think so. I-I should be going now. Good day, F-Fred," and she turned and practically raced for the door. She was surprised to feel a hand restraining her from taking another step towards her exit.

"Hermione…The reason I didn't say anything was because I knew you wouldn't remember me saying it once you woke up in the morning. And I want my future girlfriend to always remember the first time I ever told her I loved her since I'll never forget the first time she told me she loved me." The words came slowly and composed out of the twin's mouth, like he put careful thought into the words he was going to say.

Fred pulled her in close and cupped his hands around her cheeks and wiped the tears on her cheeks from when she was leaving and looked deep into eyes like he was attempting to stare into her soul, searching for answers for questions he hadn't yet asked. He took a deep breath, and he leaned her head upward and brought his face down to hers, covering her mouth with his. It took only a brief moment after that for Hermione to respond. She reached her arms around his neck and kissed back with more enthusiasm than she knew she had in her. His hands began to explore all over her body and proceeded to form a fist in her hair as Hermione allowed her hands to begin stroking his back side and then chest.

Once they both broke away from the kiss, Fred looked admiringly into her light brown orbs and let out a breath. Hermione could hardly contain herself upon having such a turn of events occurring in such a brief period of time. She was beginning to think this was all a dream, when another question formed in her mind, which she voiced as soon as it came to her, " Fred…you said 'future girlfriend' back then…What are you trying to say?"

He smiled a wide grin at the girl before speaking up, "What I'm trying to say- or rather much ask is…Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione gazed into his eyes with shock and happiness as she bit down on her lip and replied with a wholehearted smile and an, "Of course." Fred replied ecstatically by whisking her up in his arms and landing another kiss upon her lips. This kiss, with more passion and excitement than the last, but did not last nearly as long since it was abruptly interrupted with a, "Mornin- Blimey!" by a truly shocked George who had just awoken from his slumber.

The couple looked at each other and burst into laughter as George just lay there confused, but proud that his twin brother was finally able to man up and apparently get the girl he'd been interested in for the past few years.

"I'm going back to bed. Don't mind me, you two," George commented slyly and disappeared underneath the covers yet again. Hermione and Fred could hear the smile in his voice.

"Actually, I think that's a great idea. 'Mione, want to head back to bed, seeing as it's still a bit early?" Fred inquired and Hermione replied by smiling and lacing her fingers in between his and leading the way into his bed. Once situated, he placed his arm around her delicate frame as she nuzzled her face against his chest, hearing his heart beat and letting her hands brush against his side, sending slight shivers to run up his spine. The comforting silence was broken by Fred who had his face in her vanilla-scented hair, planting light kisses upon the top of her head.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Fred?"

"I love you too."


End file.
